15 Ways To Annoy
by Forever-Like-Kryptonite
Summary: 15 ways to annoy everybody from Death Note. Crack fic. Hosted by Katy Perry! Just kidding. Read to find out.
1. 15 Ways To Annoy Light

Hey its Alice, Ciel, Piper, and Riley here! And we're finding 15 ways to annoy Death Note people. Wish us luck!

15 Ways To Annoy Light

Riley's

1) Tell Justin Bieber fans that Light is him.

A Justin Bieber concert was happening today and every fan of his were going crazy. I couldn't stand it. I hadn't done a prank in weeks and today was my chance. -20 Minutes Later-  
"Are you serious?! You know Justin!" A Bieber fan yelled. I couldn't believe they actually believed me. Earlier I convinced Light to dress up like Justin Bieber and got a lot of fans. Once we got to Light's room I opened it and shoved all the girls in there.  
-1 Week Later-  
"Light is finally out of the hospital from you're little 'prank'." L said. I was ready to run for the hills.

2) Get Light high and make him admit he's Kira.  
I'd rather not talk about this one...

Piper's

3) Duck tape him to the wall. Riley, Alice, Ciel, and I were sleeping over at Sayu's and let's just say that we got sugar high.  
-15 Minutes Later-  
"Sayu, tell me why you and your friends would tape Light to a wall?" Mr. Yagami asked. "Oh no we also put shaving cream down his pants." Ciel chimed in. Oh we are so dead.

4) 'Accidently' burn his clothes. Let's just say having a campfire in Light's room is never a good idea.

5) Put pink hairdye in his shampoo It was a short mission and ended with my hair blue.

6) Mix super glue in his conditioner His hands were stuck to his head for a month.

Alice's

7) Put roaches in his spaghetti and tell him its meatballs.  
I don't want to talk about it.

8) Everytime he says our names scream.  
Everytime he said 'Ciel' she yelled 'HELP THIS MAN IS TRYING TO GET ME IN HIS VAN!'. For everytime he said 'Piper' it was 'YOU KILLED WHO?'. Riley said 'NO I WILL NOT HELP YOU MOVE THEM.' And I being my crazy self screamed 'UNWANTED PHYSICAL CONTACT!'. Light got in trouble a lot and probably hates us. But its worth it.

9) Play One Direction ALL day.  
"KATY PERRY'S ON REPLAY SHE'S ON REPLAY DJ GOT THE FLOOR TO SHAKE THE FLOOR TO SHAKE. PEOPLE GOING ALL THE WAY YEAH ALL THE WAY. I'M STILL WIDE AWAKE. I WANNA STAY UP ALL NIGHT AND JUMP AROUND UNTIL WE SEE THE SUN I WANNA STAY UP ALL NIGHT AND FIND A GIRL AND TELL HER SHE'S THE ONE. HOLD ON TO THIS FEELIN AND DON'T LET IT GO. CAUSE WE GOT THE FLOOR NOW GET OUTTA CONTROL I WANNA STAY UP ALL NIGHT AND DO IT ALL WITH YOU. WE DON'T EVER CARE ABOUT THE TABLE BREAKIN-" "SHUT UP ONE DIRECTION I HATE YOU!" Mission completed Light hates One Direction.

10) Tell everybody about his 'special' magazines.  
Just picture what everybody thought for this one...

Ciel

11) Scream "Light is Kira!' running through the halls of the Task Force.  
"LIGHT IS KIRA! LIGHT IS KIRA! LIGHT IS KIRA!" Alice, Piper, Riley and I screamed through the whole Task Force. Light found us, shoved us in the room, and told us never to do it again. "Somebody is on their period." Riley said with a matter of satisfaction.

12) Replace his Death Note with a coloring book.  
"And now to become God of the new world!" We watched him on our laptops. Piper's idea of installing hidden cameras in Light's room was genius. Light opened the notebook only to find a uncolored picture of a tiger. He panicked and flipped through the whole book only to find out that it was a coloring book. "CIEL! ALICE! PIPER! RILEY!" Light screamed over dramatically. We better hide at Mello and Matt's place.

13) Scream the Vocaloid song Love is war at the top of our lungs into mega phones at top volume.  
Go to youtube and search it!

14) Sell the Death Note to fangirls.  
Pm ChocoholicBrunette14 or GamersInChocolateWonderland for special Kira deals. (not seriously!)

15) Sell L x Light pictures on the net and all the money goes to the foundation of Alice and Chocoholic's wallets because we're broke. Never before seen! Get your L x Light pictures today!

Ciel: We hope you like it!  
Alice: Don't try this at home young kitties.  
Riley: Unless you're crazy.  
Piper: Don't do anyways we don't want to be sued.  
Light: Please review!  
Ciel, Alice, Riley, Piper: No L needs to say it!  
L: Please review.

We hoped you like it! Review with who you want to annoy next! ~Ciel, Alice, Riley, and Piper a.k.a Chocolate Princess, Ms. Wonderland, Little Weasly, and Skittles KickYourButt. 


	2. 15 Ways To Annoy Near

Hey we all just wanted to say thank you for the reviews, followers, and favorites! You guys are awesome! Also wonderstruckanimegirl13 we're happy you like it and yes we all will pick theme songs. Oh and we don't own Death Note nor the songs mentioned.

Theme Songs:

L- I Want Candy (Riley), Dirty Little Secret (Piper), Real Slim Shady (Alice), How To Save A Life (Ciel)  
Matt- It Ends Tonight (Piper), Ignorance (Riley), Sk8ter Boi (Alice), Sexy Back (Ciel)  
Mello- Welcome To The Family (Alice), Haunted *Taylor Swift* (Riley), Lightning (Piper) *She was thinking of Mello x Matt at the time.*, Give You Hell (Ciel)  
Ryuk- This Is Halloween (Piper), Work Hard Play Hard (Alice) *think about it*, Boring (Riley), This Is Halloween (Ciel)  
Near- Goofy Goober (Piper), I'm Just A Kid (Riley), Flightless Bird (Alice), It Ends Tonight (Ciel) Beyond- How To Save A Life *I thought of A* (Alice), Dirty Little Secret (Riley), Bodies (Piper), My Leftovers (Ciel)  
Misa- My Happy Ending (Piper), My First Kiss (Riley), Better Than Revenge (Alice), Judas (Ciel)  
Light- Bodies (Alice), Animal I Have Become (Piper), Lose Yourself (Riley), King Of The World (Ciel)

15 Ways To Annoy Near

Alice's

1) Have him be the lamb for a Mary had a little lamb play.  
So I was doing a play and Bailey got sick and he was our lamb. Ciel suggested we tell Near to be the lamb. He said no. Piper and Riley helped shove him in a room and we put the costume on him. "Aw why don't you look lovely?' I asked in my 'Mary' voice. Near looked aggravated but he did awesome at the play! So we're going back next week.

2) Go to a toy store and tell him if he touches anything that the lamb video will go all over the internet.  
Turns out that Piper got a video and we decided torture him. So we went to 17 different Toys 'R' Us and wouldn't let him touch a thing.

Riley's

3) Have the 'talk' with him and Alice Two words. Pure. Awkwardness.

4) Replace all of his toys with I.O.U notes Step One: Get Mello. Done.  
Step Two: Get Alice to take Near out for ice skating. Easy!  
Step Three: Sneak into his room. Hard but done!  
Step Four: Take all of the toys out of the toybox. Check!  
Step Five: Write out sticky notes saying I.O.U for every toy.  
Step Six: Put the sticky notes in the box.  
Step Seven: Put all toys in the bag.  
Step Eight: RUN LIKE THE WIND!

Piper's

5) Steal Mello's chocolate and hide it in Near's room I'm currently in the hospital but it was worth it.

6) Since he never loses tell Matt that Near thinks he can kick his butt at video games.  
Warning: Involves major cursing, fighting, drug usage (not really this one), and video games.

7) Sing Call Me Maybe every time Near says like.  
"Alright class now today we have Alice Spencers, Riley Thomas, Piper Night, and Ciel Heartland. Don't be afraid of them because they are regular people just like-' "I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me, I'll never tell. I looked to you as it fell and now you're in my way. I trade my soul for a wish pennies and dimes for a kiss. I wasn't looking for this but now you're in my way.' Alice sung therefore making all the kids laugh. "Alice this isn't chorus class. Annalysa please tell us a simile. Remember it uses like-' "Your stare was holdin, ripped jeans skin was showin. Hot night wind was blowin. Where you think you going baby?' Ciel and Alice sung together this time. The kids clapped for Ciel and Alice. Near looked extremely annoyed. "Ciel and Alice please don't sing in my class. Here is a great simile that an unknown author has written. Her beauty is a white rose, so pure so beautiful. I would anyways pick the prettiest ones and give them to her my fair lady. Her eyes were like-' "Hey I just met you and this is crazy but here's my number so call me maybe. Its hard to look right at you baby but here's my number so call me maybe.' Ciel, Alice, and Riley sung. The class went crazy and Near rubbed his head like he had a headache. "A splash of blue and a silvery color. She is mine. Her heart is pure golden. My love couldn't stop shining like-' "You took your time with the call I took no time with fall. You gave me nothing at all but still your in my way. Your stare was holdin ripped jeans skin was showin hot night wind was blowin where think you goin baby?! Hey I just met you and this is crazy but here's my number so call me maybe!' Everybody sung except Near. He needed to losen up and sing Call Me Maybe.

8) Convince him that he is pregnant.  
Eh what can I say..

Ciel's

9) Make him watch toy story with out crying. "CIEL, NEAR CRIED AGAIN!' Piper yelled from the living room. This was the 19th time he cried. I've never seen so much emotion in one person. I feel sad now, oh well! "PLAY IT AGAIN!' I yelled back.

10) Black mail him with Mello x Near pictures. (We DO NOT support this pairing.) If he dares say a word about our fun times with Matt, Mello, and Beyond (you get the picture) the pictures go EVERYWHERE!

11) Get a bucket of white paint, pour it on ourselves, play with toys on the floor and when Near asks us what we're doing, tell him "Being you' We all got painted and poured it all over us. "Hehe I'm all white.' Riley said. Alice brought in her baby cousin's toys. I started building things with the legos, Piper was making the barbies hit each other, Alice and Riley played with the dominoes. Near walked in and had the famous 'WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!' look. "Excuse me Ciel, Alice, Riley, and Piper, but what are you doing?' Near asked setting his blocks down. "Being you.' We all said in unison. Trust me its scary.

12) Lock him in a room with Nyan Cat 100 HOURS and see how long it takes for him to crack. It took him 5 hours to crack.

13) Sing "I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves' repeatedly "I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES!' "SHUT UP!' Mission completed.

14) Play dumb "Hey Near what's 2+2?' Alice asked. She did know the answer heck she should know she's an honour student. "The answer is 4' Near said confused. "What's that clear stuff that you drink and it has no tasty stuff?' Riley asked chewing on her gum. "Water.' "Near what's the thing on my face that lets me smell things?' Piper asked. I almost laughed at this because she was feeling her nose worriedly like it wasn't suppose to be there. "A nose.' "Near are you a sheep?' I asked twirling my hair. "No! I am a human being!' Alice, Riley, Piper and I all looked at each other and said: "What's a human being?'

15) Call him sheep "SHEEP! SHEEPY SHEEP SHEEP! WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER US SHEEP?! SHEEP! SHEEP! SHEEP! SHEEP SHEEP SHEEP SHEEP SHEEP!'Near's eye twitched. Man this was fun!

Riley: Alice hated writing this one.  
Piper: Yeah she loves Near.  
Ciel: Maybe a bit to much.  
Alice: Hey! I'm right here you know.  
Near: As am I. Also am I really pregnant?!  
Mello: Hahaha! Don't forget to REVIEW!

~ Chocolate Princess, Ms. Wonderland, Little Weasly, and Skittles KickYourButt. 


	3. 15 Ways To Annoy L

15 Ways to Annoy L

1) Make him sit straight

It was possibly the HARDEST. THING. EVER.

2) Ask him every 5 minutes if he is Kira

~Flash back~

"Hey L," Ciel started to say.

"Yes Ciel?"

"Are you Kira?"

"No Ciel."

"Hey L are you Kira?" I asked sweetly. His eye started twitching. Well I guess it would be since we've been doing this for 2 hours..

3) Scream bloody murder in his ear when he tries to grab candy

Ciel: How many times have we screamed?

Me: I do-

L: *tries to grab candy*

Ciel and I: BLOODY MURDER!

4) Make him wear suits and change his hair style

No comment... he just.. *shivers*

5) Bring muddy puppies into the Task Force H.Q.

Guys I'm cleaning!

6) Force him in the shower.

Awkward duck...

7) Torture him with the song 'I want candy' and have him locked in a room with only vegetables

'I WANT CANDY I WANT CANDY I WANT CANDY' L: GET ME OUT OF HERE! D:

8) Throw rice at him every time he doesn't wear shoes outside.

L: *eye twitches* So much rice..

9) Dress L up as Slenderman without him knowing and put mirrors every where so he freaks out

...scary...

10) Replace his candy with sugar free candy

MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

L: Need sugarr

11) Sneak into his room and hide under the bed when he comes in we grab his ankles (remind you of anything)

Ciel: QUICK HE'S COMING!

Ciel and I: *hides*

L: *walks in* Sugar sugar sugar.

Ciel and I: *grabs his ankles*

L: AHHHHH NO IM SORRY LIGHT IM SORRY I DIDNT KNOW SHE WOULD SELL THE PICTURES OF US!

Ciel and I: Wut... O.o

12) Make him believe he's seeing Ryuk and act like we think he's crazy

L: Do you guys see that thing floating?

Ryuk: I have a name..

Ciel: What are you talking about?

L: IT JUST MOVED YOUR HAIR!

Me: L it's called wind and geez.. someone is a bit crazy today..

13) Replace all his sugar with salt.

Comment? Nah..

14) Throw bread at him at yell "I LOAF YOU LAWLIET!"

Me: I LOAF YOU LAWLIET

L: STOP IT!

Ciel: *throws bread* I LOAF YOU!

15) Throw silver glitter on him and call him a vampire

Ciel: *throws more glitter*

Me: EDWARD LOVE ME OR I'LL JUMP OFF A CLIFF AND ALMOST DIE!

L: *eye twitch*

* * *

Me: Well this was fun

Ciel: Yes it was *throws more glitter on L*

L: STOP! *rocks back and forth the corner.

Mello: F does **Not **own Death Note.

REVIEW PLEASE! I'll give you a cookie!


	4. 15 Ways To Annoy Mello

**I'm the WORST person ever, but you should forgive me. I've been writing, writing, writing, but it wasn't for this website, it was for an actual book I'm working on and I feel terrible because I put all of my focus into it. Don't worry I didn't forget about you all. **

* * *

1) Replace his gloves with girly pink ones.

Mello: I'M GOING TO KILL WHOEVER DID THIS!

F and Ciel: *hiding*

Misa: Those gloves are SO pretty! *squealing*

2) Give him a makeover.

F: *doing his hair* Mells stay still!

Ciel: *doing his makeup*

Mello: *growls* I am!

F: ARE NOT.

Mello: JUST HURRY UP!

Ciel: *messes up* MELLO STOP MOVING!

Mello: *jerks back* Oops. Damn, you girls are ANNOYING right now. *pouts*

F: Someone is grumpy.. *mumbles*

Mello: What?

Ciel: She said nothing.

F and Ciel: *finishes and Ciel hands him a mirror*

Mello: I LOOK LIKE A GIRL.

F and Ciel: *runs*

3) Torture him with the song "Dude Look Like A Lady."

Matt: *laughing* Dude, you look like a chick.

Mello: Blame F and Ciel. *grumbles*

F: *starts playing Dude Look Like A Lady... for 6 hours*

4) Replace his chocolate with the 'special' chocolate.

Matt: Hey Ciel, where's Mello?

Ciel: Bathroom, again.

5) Ask him why he is always "2nd" every chance you get.

F: Why are you _ALWAYS _2nd?

Mello: Ask it again and I cut out your vocal chords.

F: *nods*

Mello: *loses a video game to Matt*

Ciel: See, you came in 2nd! Why?

Mello: SHUT UP!

6) Use his leather clothes to make a couch.

F and Ciel: *sitting on the leather couch*

Mello: *walks out in Matt's clothes* F, what is that couch made of?

F: Leather.

Ciel: Your leather. *smirks*

Mello: *eye twitches*

7) Tell him he will get diabetes from eating chocolate.

F: Hey Mello, Mells. *pokes him*

Ciel: You do know chocolate will give you diabetes.

Mello: Thanks for that useful information. *eats chocolate*

F: *smacks it out of his hand* NO

Ciel: DO YOU WANT DIABETES?!

Mello: What I **WANT **is my chocolate!

Ciel: NO *sprays him with water* YOU'LL GET DIABETES!

8) Mess with his hair

F: Shush. *puts finger to lips*

Ciel: Don't worry I got this. *says in a hushed voice*

F: *nods* Okay

Ciel: *ruffles his hair*

F: *puts bows in random parts of his hair.

Ciel: *giggles and braids it* You brought the dye right?

Mello: *groans and wakes up a little*

Ciel: RUN!

F and Ciel: *run away*

9) Ask him what he's doing every 5 minutes.

Ciel: Heeeey Mello.

Mello: Yes, Ciel?

Ciel: What are you doing?

Mello: Eating chocolate

~5 Minutes Later~

F: Hey Mells.

Mello: Yes?

F: What ya doing?

Mello: Watching TV and eating chocolate.

~5 Minutes Later~

F and Ciel: Hey Mello!

Mello: What?

Both: What are you doing?

Mello: About to kill you both...

10) Attach a chocolate bar to a fishing pole with duct tape, wave it in front of his face, and take it away from him every time he grabs it.

Ciel: *waving the fishing pole with the chocolate around*

Mello: *grabs the chocolate*

F: *takes it and tapes it back to the fishing pole*

Ciel: *waves it around again*

Mello: *grabs it again*

F: *takes it back and puts it on the fishing pole*

Mello: THIS HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR AN HOUR, JUST GIVE ME THE CHOCOLATE!

Ciel: B-but, you'll get diabetes..

11) Lock him in a room with no chocolate.

Mello: *banging on the door* GIVE ME CHOCOLATE PLEASE!

Ciel: F, he said please.

F: How long has it been?

Ciel: *checks the time* Ten minutes.

F: Give him twenty more.

Mello: *has a meltdown*

12) Take his stash and hide it in Near's room.

Ciel: You sure he is out?

F: Yeah, I sent him out for some puzzles.

Ciel: *nods and puts the chocolate in Near's toy chest*

F: RUN!

Both: *run out*

~Time Skip!~

F: H-hey Near...

Ciel: Sorry about the broken arm...

13) Say chocolate every five minutes

Mello: This scene has been cut out due to the fact that F is lazy, and you all should be able to tell what happened.

F and Ciel: *knocked out on the floor*

Matt: Or it could be the fact you knocked them out..

Mello: *does a mind trick* You saw nothing.

* * *

F: Oh my gosh! It's time guys!

Ciel: Time for what? *looks at F with a grin*

F: *looks at Ciel*

F and Ciel: Time for our special guests ideas!

Ciel: Guests?!

F: Yes guests! We're having two instead of one for this installment.

Ciel: Enjoy their ideas!

**Special Guests Ideas:**

LifeTheNinetails:

Steal a candy bar from his secret stash, when he storms in and asks for it, say "I have no idea" and take a bite, with the most straight face ever. ~S

yugiohyaoiloverandsonicfangirl:

Tell him chocolate has been made illegal, all over Japan. ~Sarah (( **A/N: **Haha double S guest stars :3 ))

* * *

**Well there it is! Not the best but enjoyable right? Is it just me or is this like a script for a crazy YouTube video that a group of friends decided to make? Probably just me.. I watch YouTube videos while writing for inspiration. Alright, don't forget to favorite/follow this story and myself if you enjoyed this and leave a review! ~One lucky person who clicked follow or favorite for this story will be the guest star.~**

**Thanks! **

**~F**

**Don't forget to check out these fanfiction accounts:**

LifeTheNinetails, yugiohyaoiloverandsonicfangirl, and ChocoholicBrunette14.


End file.
